The present invention relates generally to locks and, more particularly concerns an improved ignition switch lock for use in motorcycles.
The switch lock assembly of the present invention has several desirable features including a reliable side-opening door and an improved rotatable handle. The side-opening door is rotatable between an open position wherein the lock plug assembly is exposed and a closed position wherein the lock plug assembly is covered. In the closed position, the side-opening door forms a part of the handle by fitting tightly against the side and top of the handle. The side-opening door also has a latching means for receiving and securely retaining the side-opening door in the closed position. In addition, the handle is rotatable into a finite number of predetermined engagement orientations and is lockable at some or all of these orientations.